The present invention relates to clipboards and more particularly to such a clipboard with improved characteristics.
A conventional clipboard has a spring biased clip for holding papers. The drawback of such clip is that spring tends to lose its elasticity after a long time of use. This may shorten a useful life of the clipboard. Moreover, there is no provision of means for holding a pen or the like in other well known clipboards. Thus, it is desirable to provide an improved clipboard which is durable in addition to a provision of means for holding a pen or the like.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a clipboard comprising: a clip mechanism comprising a body having two spaced protrusions, two projected members each on the protrusion, two spaced spoon-like members projected from a side, a bent brace on a top, two spaced protuberant members on both sides of the brace, two first grooves each on the protuberant member, two second grooves each under the protuberant member, a projection between the spoon-like members and under the body, two spaced elongate recesses on both sides of the projections, and two ridges each on the recess; a flexible plate member including two spaced projected members on an underside and two third grooves each under the projected member; two U-shaped fastening members each having two hooked ends clung into the third groove and second grooves for fastening the body and the plate member for being capable of holding papers; and a retractable hanging device having a J cross-section and comprising an elongate slot on a bottom, two spaced risers adjacent the slot, two first dents each on the riser, and an opening between the risers; and a board mechanism comprising four channels on a bottom each parallel to a side, each channel having a plurality of equally spaced second dents, and a recessed portion surrounded by the channels; wherein the hanging device is mounted onto the body with the projection movably received in the opening and the risers received in the recesses.
In one aspect of the present invention, in an unused state the hanging device is retracted. to engage with the brace, and in a use state, the hanging device is extended to move a maximum distance equal to a difference between a length of the projection and that of the opening, the ridges are received in the first dents, and the slot is exposed.
In another aspect of the present invention, the protrusions are inserted into the channels on one of the sides of the board mechanism with the projected members received in the second dents.
In still another aspect of the present invention, a space is formed between the spoon-like members and the recessed portion for holding an elongate object such as a pen.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.